listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Batman
Batman is a film series about a DC superhero, Batman, fighting villains of Gotham City. The first film series by Tim Burton and Joel Shumacher depicts Gotham City as dark and Gothic, and later with neon lights, featuring the Joker, the Penguin, Catwoman, Max Shreck, Two-Face, the Riddler, Mr. Freeze, and Poison Ivy as the main villains. The second film series is a reboot with more dark, serious, and realistic atmosphere about it, by Christopher Nolan, called The Dark Knight Trilogy. The third film series is owned by Rocksteady Studio, and they are all video games, but you get to be the Batman, so some of them could be really long to beat and end, called Batman Arkham Series Original Film Series Batman *Thomas Wayne - Shot by Jack Napier before the events of the film. *Mrs. Wayne - Shot by Jack Napier before the events of the film. *Lieutenant Max Echkardt - Shot by Jack Napier. *Carl Grissom - Shot by Joker *Antoine Rotelli - Electrocuted by the Joker with a hand buzzer. *Vinnie Ricorso - Stabbed in the neck by the Joker with a pen. *Becky - Killed by the Joker's poisoned products. *Candy Walker and Amanda Keeler - Killed by Joker. *Alicia Hunt - Killed by Joker. *Bob the Goon - Shot by the Joker. *Lawrence The Goon - Jumped at Batman but crashed through the floor and fell to his death. *Belfry The Goon - Fell To This Death by Batman *'Jack Napier/The Joker' - While he was hanging onto a helicopter high above ground, Batman tied a gargoyle to his foot, causing him to let go and fall to his death. Batman Returns *Tucker Cobblepot - Is dead before the events of the film. *Esther Cobblepot - Is dead before the events of the film. *Devil Fire-Breather - Set on fire by Batman with the jet flare of his Batmobile. *Terrifying Clown #1 - Killed by Batman *Selina Kyle/Catwoman - Pushed out the window by Max Shreck and fell to her death. She was revived by cats. *Tattooed Strongman - Blown up by Batman with a bomb. *Ice Princess - Sent falling over the edge of a building by the Penguin with a swarm of bats. *Fat Clown - Shot by the Penguin. *Sword Swalloer and Knifethrower - Killed by Batman *Organ Grinder - Killed by Batman *Max Shreck - Kissed by Catwoman with a taser between their mouths while Catwoman grabbed a metal fence, electrocuting Shreck. *'Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin' - Sent falling into a pool of toxic water by a swarm of bats. Batman Forever *Fred Stickley - Sent falling over a dam waterfall by Edward Nygma. *Ringmaster - Killed by Two Face. *Mr. Grayson - Sent falling to his death by Two-Face shooting his platform above. *Mrs. Grayson - Sent falling to her death by Two-Face. *Mitch Grayson - Sent falling to his death by Two-Face. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' - When he flips his coin, Batman throws many coins at him, and trying to catch his original coin Two-Face loses his footing and falls down a shaft to his death, killing him on impact with the rocks below and sinking below the water. Batman & Robin *Jason Woodrue - Kissed by Poison Ivy, poisoning him. *Frosty - Shot by Mr Freeze. *Antonio Diego/Bane - Crushed (somewhat offscreen) by the falling telescope when Mr. Freeze detonated bombs to send it falling. Part of the fallen telescope is seen in the middle of the Venom that was shown around him when he was returned to normal. The Dark Knight Trilogy Batman Begins *Dr. Thomas Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill *Martha Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill *Joe Chill - Shot by an assassin sent by Carmine Falcone *Ra's al Ghul decoy - Left in the path of falling debris by Bruce, which crushes him *DA Carl Finch - Shot by a corrupt cop *'Henri Ducard/Ra's al Ghul' - Gordon blows up the train tracks with the Tumbler, causing Ducard's train to crash and explode with him on it The Dark Knight *Dopey - Shot in the back by Happy *Chuckles - Shot with a shotgun by the Bank Manager *Happy - Shot in the face by Grumpy *Grumpy - Reversed into with the bus by the Joker Bus Driver *Joker Bus Driver - Shot by Joker *Pencil Trick Thug - Killed by Joker *Gambol - Killed with a knife by the Joker *Brian Douglas - Hanged outside the Mayor's office by the Joker *Judge Janet Surillo - Blown up by a car bomb planted by the Joker's henchman *Commissioner Gillian Loeb - Dies from drinking acid that the Joker replaced his alcohol *Joker Truck Driver - Killed by Batman *Richard Dent - Body seen after being killed by the Joker *Patrick Harvey - Body seen after being killed by the Joker *Detective Murphy - Blown up by the Joker with the bomb hidden inside one of his men *Kilson - Blown up by Joker *ADA Rachel Dawes - Blown up by the Joker with the giant bomb she's next to *Lau - Burnt to death after the money he is sat on is set on fire by the Joker *Chechen - Killed by Joker henchman *Officer Jeremy Polk - Shot by the Joker *Detective Michael Wuertz - Shot in the face by Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Sal Maroni - Killed in a car crash after Harvey Dent/Two-Face shoots his driver *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' - Tackled off a building by Batman The Dark Knight Rises *Bill Wilson - Killed after Bane detaches the plane's fuselage from the ropes holding it up, causing it to fall to the ground *Jimmy - Body seen after being killed by Bane's men *John Daggett - Killed off-screen by Bane (his screams are heard) *Mayor Anthony Garcia - Blown up by Bane with the explosives placed in the concrete in the stadium's VIP box *Dr. Leonid Pavel - Neck snapped by Bane *Capt. Jones - Choked to death by Bane with his leg *Phillip Stryver - Fell through the ice sheet into the frozen water *Officer Ross - Shot by a mercenary *Barsad - Shot by Deputy Commissioner Peter Foley *Deputy Commissioner Peter Foley - Shot by the mercenary controlling the turrel on Talia's Tumbler *'Bane - '''Blasted with the Batpod by Selina Kyle *'Miranda Tate/Talia al Ghul - ' Batman blasts the truck carrying the nuke, causing it to fall from the elevated road deck and killing Talia in the crash Batman Arkham Series Batman Arkham Origins * Thomas Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill before the events of the game. * Martha Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill before the events of the game. * Commissioner Loeb - Thrown into the prison's gas chamber by one of Black Mask's men and shut it and locked him in, then poisoned by the poisonous fumes to death. * Gotham Merchant's Bank Manager - Grin on face and giggling wildly after being poisoned by Joker's Smilex, then got killed after the explosion. * Electrocutioner - Kicked by Joker out the window and fell down 30 floors below, and crashed into a chandelier in the Hotel Lobby by the Security Room. * Joker's 2 Thugs - Shot by Joker with his gun. Batman Arkham Asylum * 2 Security Guards - Shot by Blackgate prisoners. * Frank Boles - Tied up on the thing what they putted Joker on to bring him in, and got poisoned off-screen presumably by Harley Quinn, and there was a word or sign on the board on him which says "DEAD END". * Dr. Young - Blown up by Joker's bomb. * Security Guard - Pushed into the water by Joker well it was full of electricity. Batman Arkham City * Solomon Grundy - Rib cage pulled from his heart, and heart pulled and ripped apart by Batman. * '''Hugo Strange' - Stabbed by Ra's al Ghul from behind alive and then dies in about 70 seconds until the tower explodes. * Ra's al Ghul - Well falling down after the tower exploded, he gets grabbed by Batman, then tries to stab him but stabbed himself by accident which's like a suicide and then falls right on the fence right pass the door way into where they took Bruce Wayne and Jack Rider out in the beginning. * ClayFace/Joker - Stabbed from behind by Talia and gets kicked off the stage, but later returns as ClayFace. * Talia al Ghul - Shot by Joker from behind well not realizing. * ClayFace - Swallows Batman, then Batman uses Talia's sword and stabbed out of his stomach, then breaks out of his stomach and hole clay body ripped apart. * Joker - After stabbing Batman in the shoulder with his knife, the cure falls and breaks and lets Batman go and wipes the cure water on his face and starts breathing and then lays down to his death because of sickness. Batman Arkham Knight * Joker - Jumps back to life well being burned alive and burned to death. "This is how it happened, this is how the Joker died." (Only happens in the New Game Plus Mode) * Harley's Thug - Shot by Christina Bell. * Christina Bell - Shot/Killed off-screen or on-screen by Henry Adams * Johnny Charisma - Shot/Killed off-screen or on-screen by Henry Adams. * Albert King - Shot/Killed off-screen or on-screen by Henry Adams. * Henry Adams - While infected to be a better Joker, he pointed the gun on his own head and shot himself which's a suicide. * Jason Todd/2nd Robin - Shot by Joker in the film what Joker just sent to Batman, which was his story about Jason Todd dying, and he later returns as the Arkham Knight and Red Hood. (Presumably happened the year before Batman Arkham Asylum) * Poison Ivy - Fear Toxin surged through body in red light, and skin returned to normal and body disintegrated into petals rained down over Gotham after the Cloudburst was destroyed and gone. "Nature always wins." * Killer Croc - Knocked out by Joker's Jokermobile. (Dream) * Penguin - Shot by Joker. (Dream) * Riddler - Shot by Joker. (Dream) * Two-Face - Shot by Joker. (Dream) * Batman - (Started the Knightfall Protocol) He goes into the mansion with Alfred until it explodes, once the mansion explodes, he is presumed to be dead. "This is how it happened, this is how the Batman died." (Only happens after completing a number of Side Missions) Category:Film series